Doki Doki Literature Club/English
For the UnReadable version Doki Doki Liter���'re Club' often shortened a£s DDLC i&%%s a visual novel��that was developed by �''Team Salvato'' and was released o£@n September 22, 2017 for Microsoft Win�dows, Linux and OS X and was made available on Stea�Steam as of Octo££ber 6, 2017.�£ Gameplay The player is given the chance to make decisions. These decisions will affect the gameplay and depending on what the player chooses, can cµ Ú 227 Æ Úhange tĥȩ oùţcơ��më ơf the sťǫry. j jus '��'T~ 'MÖnI'Ka����� Hį, Ṃonikă ḧęrę! Ẃȩļcơmê tǫ ţhȩ Liteŗątųre Cļứb! Ĭt's ȁlways beęn ȁ dręåm ởf minë tơ maķȩ şǫmethįņg ŝpȩcìal ơưţ ȯf tĥȩ tḩiǹgs I lóvȩ. Now tḣät yơư'ŗę ä ḉĺųb mȩmbeṙ, yơư cäṋ hêļp me make tḧąt dręaṃ cơme tŗứḙ iǹ ţḧiş cưţȩ ģąmę! Ḙvéŗỳ dąý įş fưľl ơf çḩìț-chḁẗ and fưņ activiţíes wïtḩ àll ơf ṃy ằdǫŗable ãņd ưņįqųę cļųb męmbȩrş: Saÿȱŗì, tḩê yơųthfưl bṷñdļḕ ơf şưnshînȩ wḩơ valųeş hàppįnęşs thë mơst; ���f bŏǫkş; ...Ąnd, ơf cơưŗsȩ, Mǫņįkă, tḩẹ lëąḏer ǫf thȩ ḉḽųb! Tḩat's mę! \ Plot Upon starting the game, your childhood friend Sayori jųst moņikajust mỏňǐkà just ṁonȋǩąjǘst mŏnïkajùŝţ monikȁjųsț mơǹikàjust ṁơniķḁjųsṫ moņikąjust monìḱajust monịkąjȕsţ mơnikâjṵst mǫnḯkãjúsẗ ḿònikajust mǫńikąjuşt monḭkåjưşt móníkăjusẗ moņikȁjưst mǫṋȋķḁjŭsţ moniķäjṳsẗ mòniķā juṡţ mỗnikąjưst monikă jusţ moniķajusṫ moņḭkajuśt moníkąjušt mōņįkḁjųst mờniḱäjųşt mǒniķâjŭšt monikajust mơňȋkàjưst mǫnikajųşt mōnỉkăjust monỉḱajust mònḯkäjúst monikajust mǒṉȉḱąjụst monīkajűst mơnikajust monȉkâjųst monikājust monĭkajủsẗ mởnĭḱa jųŝt mǒnĩkajủst moņikajừșt monįkajuṡt moǹikảjuśt mơnįkajųst moņìkajuṣt mȏnįkăjųsẗ mȍnǐkajưşṫ mońįkạjùst mōǹíkảjųšt moņȋkăjùşt mǫniḱåjṷst moñȉkájưşt monîkajṵsṫ mŏņikäjusţ mǫnikǎjuśt monikąjųsẗ moníkajųst moņikajust mỏňǐkà just ṁonȋǩąjǘst mŏnïkajùŝţ monikȁjųsț mơǹikàjust ṁơniķḁjųsṫ moņikąjust monìḱajust monịkąjȕsţ mơnikâjṵst mǫnḯkãjúsẗ ḿònikajust mǫńikąjuşt monḭkåjưşt móníkăjusẗ moņikȁjưst mǫṋȋķḁjŭsţ moniķäjṳsẗ mòniķā juṡţ mỗnikąjưst monikă jusţ moniķajusṫ moņḭkajuśt moníkąjušt mōņįkḁjųst mờniḱäjųşt mǒniķâjŭšt monikajust mơňȋkàjưst mǫnikajųşt mōnỉkăjust monỉḱajust mònḯkäjúst monikajust mǒṉȉḱąjụst monīkajűst mơnikajust monȉkâjųst monikājust monĭkajủsẗ mởnĭḱa jųŝt mǒnĩkajủst moņikajừșt monįkajuṡt moǹikảjuśt mơnįkajųst moņìkajuṣt mȏnįkăjųsẗ mȍnǐkajưşṫ mońįkạjùst mōǹíkảjųšt moņȋkăjùşt mǫniḱåjṷst moñȉkájưşt monîkajṵsṫ mŏņikäjusţ mǫnikǎjuśt monikąjųsẗ moníkajųst moņikajust mỏňǐkà just ṁonȋǩąjǘst mŏnïkajùŝţ monikȁjųsț mơǹikàjust ṁơniķḁjųsṫ moņikąjust monìḱajust monịkąjȕsţ mơnikâjṵst mǫnḯkãjúsẗ ḿònikajust mǫńikąjuşt monḭkåjưşt móníkăjusẗ moņikȁjưst mǫṋȋķḁjŭsţ moniķäjṳsẗ mòniķā juṡţ mỗnikąjưst monikă jusţ moniķajusṫ moņḭkajuśt moníkąjušt mōņįkḁjųst mờniḱäjųşt mǒniķâjŭšt monikajust mơňȋkàjưst mǫnikajųşt mōnỉkăjust monỉḱajust mònḯkäjúst monikajust mǒṉȉḱąjụst monīkajűst mơnikajust monȉkâjųst monikājust monĭkajủsẗ mởnĭḱa jųŝt mǒnĩkajủst moņikajừșt monįkajuṡt moǹikảjuśt mơnįkajųst moņìkajuṣt mȏnįkăjųsẗ mȍnǐkajưşṫ mońįkạjùst mōǹíkảjųšt moņȋkăjùşt mǫniḱåjṷst moñȉkájưşt monîkajṵsṫ mŏņikäjusţ mǫnikǎjuśt monikąjųsẗ moníkajųst moņikajust mỏňǐkà just ṁonȋǩąjǘst mŏnïkajùŝţ monikȁjųsț mơǹikàjust ṁơniķḁjųsṫ moņikąjust monìḱajust monịkąjȕsţ mơnikâjṵst mǫnḯkãjúsẗ ḿònikajust mǫńikąjuşt monḭkåjưşt móníkăjusẗ moņikȁjưst mǫṋȋķḁjŭsţ moniķäjṳsẗ mòniķā juṡţ mỗnikąjưst monikă jusţ moniķajusṫ moņḭkajuśt moníkąjušt mōņįkḁjųst mờniḱäjųşt mǒniķâjŭšt monikajust mơňȋkàjưst mǫnikajųşt mōnỉkăjust monỉḱajust mònḯkäjúst monikajust mǒṉȉḱąjụst monīkajűst mơnikajust monȉkâjųst monikājust monĭkajủsẗ mởnĭḱa jųŝt mǒnĩkajủst moņikajừșt monįkajuṡt moǹikảjuśt mơnįkajųst moņìkajuṣt mȏnįkăjųsẗ mȍnǐkajưşṫ mońįkạjùst mōǹíkảjųšt moņȋkăjùşt mǫniḱåjṷst moñȉkájưşt monîkajṵsṫ mŏņikäjusţ mǫnikǎjuśt monikąjųsẗ moníkajųst moņikajust mỏňǐkà just ṁonȋǩąjǘst mŏnïkajùŝţ monikȁjųsț mơǹikàjust ṁơniķḁjųsṫ moņikąjust monìḱajust monịkąjȕsţ mơnikâjṵst mǫnḯkãjúsẗ ḿònikajust mǫńikąjuşt monḭkåjưşt móníkăjusẗ moņikȁjưst mǫṋȋķḁjŭsţ moniķäjṳsẗ mòniķā juṡţ mỗnikąjưst monikă jusţ moniķajusṫ moņḭkajuśt moníkąjušt mōņįkḁjųst mờniḱäjųşt mǒniķâjŭšt monikajust mơňȋkàjưst mǫnikajųşt mōnỉkăjust monỉḱajust mònḯkäjúst monikajust mǒṉȉḱąjụst monīkajűst mơnikajust monȉkâjųst monikājust monĭkajủsẗ mởnĭḱa jųŝt mǒnĩkajủst moņikajừșt monįkajuṡt moǹikảjuśt mơnįkajųst moņìkajuṣt mȏnįkăjųsẗ mȍnǐkajưşṫ mońįkạjùst mōǹíkảjųšt moņȋkăjùşt mǫniḱåjṷst moñȉkájưşt monîkajṵsṫ mŏņikäjusţ mǫnikǎjuśt monikąjųsẗ moníkav Category:Can Category:You Category:Hear Category:Me?